Faint Heart  Sai and Hinata xxx
by anoldfan
Summary: Sometimes it is only when we get our heart brokens that we are really able to see the people who can truly catch and save us... a Sai and Hinata love story. Hope you like it. Please give any comments or advice if you wish. Merry Christmas everyone!


**Faint heart...**

**A Sai and Hinata love story. These two characters know very well how to hide their emotions ... wouldn't it be great if they could help each other get out of their shells? **

"Hinata-Chan... I'm so sorry..." The pink haired woman said apologetically and bowing to her friend.

"Sakura-Chan, It-Its okay. Really. I'm happy for you both." Hinata smiled and closed her eyes.

The pain between them both was extraordinary. Both were hurting badly but would do anything to ensure the other wasn't feeling any worse. Sakura's eyes shed a few tears which hit the small blades of grass besides the river where they stood. It was summer now and the war was over. So much had happened it was painful but now all was at last peaceful ... except for this.

"Can you ever forgive me?" Sakura asked, wanting to be punished, wanting to feel her need for atonement for taking her friend's true love away from her.

"No-Nothing to forgive. You ma-make Naruto so happy. I-I like you Sakura," It was true. She always admired her friend and if it wasn't for her, Pein would have killed her. "You saved me."

It hit Sakura hard ... this girl was so nice and understanding... too understanding. Where was her fighting spirit? It was too much for Sakura to take.

"Why aren't you angry with me?" Sakura spoke loudly, raising her head in order to see Hinata's face and talk about what was really bothering and hurting both of them most of all. "You are lying. You hurt and its hurting me too – just admit it. I can take it. You hate me."

All there was between them was silence. Hinata's face was red but refused to show any signs of anger. It was not Sakura's fault Naruto loved Sakura and not her. It stung but she could never claim Naruto as being hers... even if that was what she wanted most.

"Ugh! What's wrong with you? I cannot do this..." Yelled Sakura and ran away from Hinata and back towards the main path towards the entrance to the village.

Hinata looked as Sakura left and she fell onto the ground with a tear in her left pearl-like eye... _what is wrong with me? _ Whatever she did, she knew it would be wrong. She felt her body gently fall to the ground but just as she realised that it could not have been possible she lost consciousness.

Stirring a little, Hinata opened her eyes and looked around. She was lying on a comfortable bed with warm covers around her. She gently fingered the covers as she looked around the room. It was clean, with various pictures of scenery and friends she knew and loved. Her eyes focused on a collection of portraits on the wall opposite where she lay – Sakura and Naruto fighting Sasuke. It made her shudder.

"Hinata, are you okay?" A familiar voice said. She could his footsteps come towards her and she saw Sai lean over her, putting an additional blanket around her.

"Sa-Sai-Kun?" She asked hesitantly and nervously, unsure why she was there. Her eyes widened at the care he took in tucking the blanket around her and she blushed.

"Yes Hinata, it's me. Are you feeling better? You look hot."

She turned her eyes away slightly from his, fidgeting with the bed covers again. "I-I'm be-better. Thank you. Sa-Sa-Sai-Kun... what happened to me."

"You were overwhelmed and were about to fall... Sakura-Chan couldn't take the pressure you could."

"You-you saw u-us? I am so sorry..."

Sai smiled. "Why are you sorry?"

"To ha-have ca-caused you such problems... I on-only cause trouble..." Hinata stammered but Sai held her fingertips warmly, stopping her and making her redder.

"You are the only one who can think of others and give a faker smile than me. That dickless wanderer of ours has a lot to answer to, Hinata. Not you. Sakura just feels bad and wants you to punish her to make herself feel better. They are our comrades and are selfish..."

"N-No... Sa-Sai-Kun ..." Hinata said, trying to take her hand away but Sai held on.

"Hinata, they are. They are honest, good but selfish. They know by being so open in front of everyone knowing how you feel about him hurts you but they do it."

Hinata tried hard to contain her emotion and her hand went limp. Her thoughts fought hard to stop over-thinking about her seeing them together and laughing, kissing...

"Hinata," Her eyes widened as she found herself from her lost thoughts. Sai closed his eyes and then smiled. "Its okay."

She knew that fake smile so well...

"S-Sai-kun, you-you're very kid-kind to m-me. I-I must go." She gently took her fingers from his and smoothly, swiftly turned back the covers and came out from the bed – Sai had no choice but to move back a little, his expression calm and eyes wide open, taking her in. Her legs swung elegantly around and she stood on the floor. It was only when she lifted her whole body up did she let herself look at Sai. As she rose, she tilted her head up and meeting his gaze, blushed. She could feel his eyes on hers and tension between them suddenly was present.

"What an interesting feeling, this is." Sai whispered to himself and whilst he was looking at her, began to smile. "Is something wrong with your nose?"

"So-sorry?" Hinata asked, totally taken a back.

"It's so tiny... I always wondered if it was deliberately done or not."

"It's natural."Hinata said and looking away from him, noticed a picture behind them. "Wow."

He turned his head to where she was looking, still smiling. "Do you like it?"

"I..." She was so shocked. In the picture was a beautiful girl lying beside a river... it was her.

"You were falling and as I caught you, I just had to draw you. Did I do a bad thing?" Sai asked, seriously.

Hinata looked shocked but shook her head.

"You..." so many thoughts entered her head at the same time. _He touched me ... he held me ... he drew me ... _

Sai saw she was getting giddy and just before she fainted scooped her in his arms. She lay there comfortably and as Sai looked at the bed, he smiled. He hesitated for a moment, unsure why he was delaying putting her back into his bed. This feeling was new – he... _liked_ feeling her in his arms, feeling her body next to his. He looked at her face and before he knew it, he was kissing her. He didn't know he was stealing her first kiss but enjoyed having his with her.

She was peaceful and calm as he pulled his lips away from hers and couldn't help but jerk slightly as he saw the corners of her lips curve. _Fascinating_... he couldn't help but blush slightly at her response and holding her a little closer to him in his arms took her to the bed to lie her down. He lowered down gently with her, placing her feet and legs down first before lowering her mid-rift, shoulders and then head onto the bed. He stayed close to her face for a moment, looking at her, studying her face as she slept. He hoped she would rest her for a while longer. Instinctively, he kissed her forehead and placed the covers over her and tucked them around her body quickly, in case he might do it again.

He walked over to the painting and looked at Hinata there; laying on the grass, her hair flowing over it like the river she lay next to. Naruto told him of when he had seen Hinata amongst the waterfall... Sai mentally shrugged off what the guy with no equipment said but tried hard to just focus on what she must have looked like. Practicing, letting the water flow around her, moving gracefully, fluidly...

Hinata stirred and Sai immediately turned and walked towards her. He approached her and looked at her – she was smiling. She suddenly reached for his left hand and taking it, rolled onto her side so he was pulled towards her, his face close to hers. Her eyes were still closed but she leaned towards him and kissed him. Sai's eyes opened panicky before he peacefully closed them. He gave into the tingling, warm, satisfying kiss.

She opened her eyes and it looked like two full beautiful moons were in front of him. There were no words left to say. She simply smiled as they continued to kiss. Sai's world went byakugan white and full of emotion, full of hope and happiness, he smiled back. The fake smiles they used in the past were gone... at least for now. At least... for them.

He wanted to join her in the bed so much but stopped himself...

She wanted so much to pull him towards her but she stopped herself...

The kiss intensified into smaller affectionate ones. Hinata began to close her eyes as she kissed his forehead, his nose, his chin, his cheeks and just after Sai closed his in return, his eyes. He smiled.

"When did you learn to pretend to faint like that?" He asked in a whisper.

"When I knew you would be the one to catch me, Sai." She replied quietly and huskily.


End file.
